pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Reim Lunettes
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Reima. Tutaj znajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu szkice, tu Parodię, tu dodatek, tu kolumnę specjalną, a tu skany całego 8.5. Na końcu posta czeka na Was niespodzianka z okazji końca miesiąca (właściwie to początku, ale przyjmijmy, że jeszcze jest czerwiec). Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Reim Lunettes Wiek: 26 lat Wzrost: 185 cm Lubi: pracować, czytać, prowadzić zwyczajne życie, piękne okulary Nie lubi: niespodziewanych zdarzeń Mocne strony: sortowanie dokumentów, pisanie raportów słabe strony: walka Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Jego okulary to całe jego życie! W odniesieniu do Breaka, tylko gdy nikogo dookoła nie ma, zmienia swój sposób wyrażania się. Uwielbiam rysować te zmiany! Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 96 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Cier, cier, cier Uwielbiam rysować Reima wycierającego swoje okulary. Jest to nieodparty nawyk. Początkowo chciałam zrobić mu nieprzyjemne okulary, zawsze próbując obciążyć za nie Breaka i Oza. Jednak jego pierwsze wystąpienie było dość kameralne! Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale to zawsze prawą ręką zdejmował okulary... Q&A Powiedz nam: REIM! Q: Masz silną tolerancję alkoholu, prawda? A: Tak. Q: Czy picie jest lekiem na stres?! A: Nie, traktuję to jako część spotkań towarzyskich. Raz chciałbym spróbować upić się jak inni ludzie. Q: Choć jesteś świetny na średnim szczeblu, jak radzisz sobie z bólami brzucha? A: Skupiam wszystkie swoje siły na ustalenie i rozwiązanie problemu. Q: Czy to prawda, że twoje okulary są przedłużeniem ciała? A: ...Kto rozpowiada takie straszne rzeczy? Q: Ile, mniej więcej, masz par okularów? A: Cztery lub pięć. Q: Czy masz jakiś sposób na rozmowę z Breakiem, który tylko ty znasz? A: Nauczyłem się akceptować go takim jakim jest. Q: Nawet jeśli czuję, że pan Reim nie jest zainteresowany przeciwną płcią, jaki jest pana typ kobiety? A: Chciałbym ożenić się z delikatną, zniewieściałą kobietą. Jeszcze nie spotkałem się z nikim takim, ale jeśli mam być szczery... nadal mam drobną urazę po mojej niespełnionej, dziecięcej sympatii. Q: Myślałam, że w twoim notatniku są jakieś super tajne informacje, ale w rzeczywistości są tam daty kolejnych spotkań! A: Zniknę z tego świata zanim treść tego notesu ujrzy światło dzienne. Q: Jaki jest największy problem z twoim panem, księciem Barma? A: Wiele razy byłem wrzucony w centrum sceny przestępstwa bez wcześniejszego poinformowania mnie o niej. Myślę, że jest to jego sposób na okazywanie mi zaufania... W każdym razie, tak sobie wmawiam. Q:Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Chciałbym mieć jeden bez pracy. Szkice cz. 1 of mine, strona 99 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Reima W prostokącie: Oto bohater, którego wygląd pozostał taki, jaki od początku sobie wyobrażałam. Właściwie wahałam się co do długości włosów. Nie wyobrażałam sobie jednak, że mógłby zamienić się w sympatycznego bohatera... W każdym razie, nie w czasach, z których pochodzą te szkice! mam pewności co do stwierdzenia "długości włosów", jednak kiedy wpisałam szukane wyrażenie w google wyskoczyły mi oferty przedłużania włosów, więc zgadywałam... Szkice cz. 2 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh X Rough Reim Krzyczący Reim: "Zaknijcie się!" W odręcznym prostokącie: Reim Lunettes Odchodząca od tego strzałka: Dlaczego takie nazwisko? Myślę, że kiedy na niego spojrzycie, to zrozumiecie... Przepraszam, Reim! Reim, który właśnie się obudził: "Argh... Cholera! Mam dziś wolne, a jak zwykle obudziłem się o 4 rano..." Tekst pod tym szkicem: Rodzina Reima służy Barmom od pokoleń. Służyli im nawet kiedy mieszkali za granicą! Kiedy Barmowie przenieśli się do kraju, wzięli swoją służbę ze sobą. To z tego powodu Rufus darzy swojego służącego takim zaufaniem... Reim ma trzech braci (z czego drugi jest z innej matki) i jest drugi w kolejności starszeństwa. Ma bardzo złe stosunki z najstarszym, który ma do niego żal. O sześć lat młodszy jest dość zimny. Benjamin, który jest czternaście lat młodszy, traktuje go raczej jako wujka niż starszego brata! Opis do szkicu z Marcowym Zającem: Narysowałam go w posiadłości Yury, podczas fałszywej śmierci. Już więcej się nie pojawi. W odręcznej ramce: Gil i Reim Pod spodem: Na pierwszy rzut oka oboje są nieco bezużyteczni, jednak mogą okazać się bezwzględni. Jeśli miałabym wskazać różnicę między nimi, Gilbert stawia życie prywatne przed obowiązkami, a Reim zawsze poświęca się swojej pracy. Niepublikowane szkice ♪ Panel 1: W prostokącie: Xerxes jest uważany za najsilniejszego wojownika Pandory... Break: "He, he, he, he!" Sheryl: "Hi, hi, hi, hi!" W prostokącie: I Sheryl terroryzuje organizacje... Panel 2: Oz: "Chciałbym wiedzieć kto jest najstraszniejszy, kiedy się gniewa?" Break i Sharon: "Reim!" Panel 4: Oz: "Co?" Break: "Spójrz Oz..." Sharon: "Nigdy nie chciałbyś zobaczyć pana Reima naprawdę wściekłego!!" Oz: "Co!!" Pod historyjką: Kiedy Reim się wścieka, jest prawdziwą bestią! (Dwójka powyższych już się przekonała...) Ale zdarza się to bardzo rzadko! ---- Parodia Hearts Na pasku po prawej: 2 partia Parodia Hearts, top 10 numer 6 Retrace: LX Egg Shell -powinien być polski tytuł- (maj 2011) Dziękuję za wsparcie, dzięki któremu moja seria obchodzi piąte urodziny! Uczcijmy to razem z małą Parodią Hearts!!! Echo: "Oto 59 edycja podsumowania... Choć jest to bardziej streszczenie, należy zaznaczyć! Początkowo poprzednie rozdziały zostawały rzetelnie przedstawione... I coraz więcej osób zaczęło dość delikatnie syntezować fabułę. Mimo, że sekcja została poświęcona do pokazania tylko niektórych informacji, które są niezbędne do zrozumienia rozdziału. Ale ostatnio żałuję, że nie są one przypadkowe!" Echo (odręczny tekst): "Witajcie, jestem Echo... Jestem przebraną za króliczka dziewczyną..." Echo: "Autorowi nie brakuje pomysłów, które mógłby umieścić na scenie jako pastisz komedii lub uczennica w najgorszych możliwych strojach... Ale teraz wydaje się ważniejsze, by powrócić do pierwowzoru "Pardodii Hearts": wszystko ma być spokojne i umilać czytanie!" Echo (odręczny tekst): Króliczek, króliczek Vincent: "He, he, he... Jaki z ciebie głuptas, Echo! Nie torturuj swoich opon mózgowych. Mam wyjście!" Echo: "Panie Vincencie..." Vincent: "Zestawienie 60 rozdziałów na jednej stronie... to Mission Impossible!" Na pasku po lewej: "Poddaję się..." Dodatek Na pasku po prawej: Asystentka od 5 lat. Posiada moc zaprzyjaźniania się z każdym, nie ważne jakiej jest płci, w jakim wieku czy jakiego pochodzenia. Zajmuje się głównie Łańcuchami. ••••• YAJI Odręczny tekst: "Gratuluję drugiego przewodnika! Powodzenia! Narysowanie Fanga było dla mnie zaszczytem! Yaji" Na pasku po prawej: Asystentka od zeszłego roku. Bardzo dobra w układankach. Rysuje ramki i poprawia linie. nie mam pewności czy dobrze zrozumiałam. ••••• AYA KODEN Odręczny tekst: Brawa za drugi przewodnik! Cieszę się, że mogę być częścią tego cudownego świata "Pandory Hearts" oraz dopieszczać tych wspaniałych bohaterów! Aya Koden Kolumna Specjalna Kolumna o... i wielu więcej! Supersadystyczny powrót Yury! A teraz, rozpocznijmy imprezę! Szorstki przegląd stylu Yury! Przegląd 1 Panicz Oz Yura: "Oooooch! Strój pokojówki i opaska Alice strasznie przyspieszyły mi puls! ♥" Przegląd 2 Pan Gilbert Yura: "...Huh, pan Gilbert? Uniform?? Okulary??? NASTĘPNY!!" Przegląd 3 Pan Jack Yura: "To wszystko niesamowite! Wygląda perfekcyjnie we wszystkim! Och, nie mogę tego znieść!" Własny przegląd Yura: "Jestem pewien! Jestem symbolem tej serii! Jestem..." Bang! Yura: "Aaaach! Samo myślenie o tym sprawia, że drżę!" Dodatek specjalny W końcu odrabiam zaległości. Tutaj, tu, tu, tu znajdziecie wszystko co dla was mam. Jak tworzona jest manga Wszystkie etapy tworzenia PandoryHearts Jak Jun Mochizuki tworzy swoje rysunki? Yama badała to, podczas gdy mistrzyni rozwijała swoja bezprecedensową historyjkę opublikowaną na końcu tomu, "Sługa i nożyczki"! 1. Scenariusz MochiJun: "Hmm... Właśnie walczę ze swoim notebookiem..." Po pierwsze, zapisuje w notesie listę kluczowych elementów historii. Niezbędne akcesorium: słownik elektroniczny! Na tym etapie trudno zaangażować asystentów. 2. Storyboard Zaczyna szkicować, korzysta głównie ze stron w rozmiarze B5. pojawia się jeszcze jedno zdanie, w którym Yama pisze coś na temat wycinania i dwustronnego szkicu, ale nie potrafę dokładnie zrozumieć o co jej chodzi. 3. Projekt Do szkiców używa grafitów 0,5 lub 0,3, w zależności od zapotrzebowania. Rysuje bardzo wiele lini i, dla przejrzystości, używa gumki, żeby usunąć niepotrzebne. (W tej chwili zadzwoniłam do Stae-Ko.) Jej pierwsze Stae-Ko jest podzielone na dwie części, z uwagi na terminal. Nie miała serca by to rzucić! W rzeczywistości jej ołówki są również marki Stadler. Po pierwsze, kładzie kawałek szkicu (który pochodzi z bloku marki Muse) na papierze, na którym będzie rysować. Nie jest to ostateczny projekt, na którym nie może być ołówka: zaoszczędza to czasu i atramentu. Ona używa tylko tablicy bezcieniowej, by sprawdzić pokrycie, może przenieść wybrane elementy, w skrócie jest to bardzo wygodne. (Jedynym problemem jest to, że męczy oczy.) Mniejsza precyzja jest znów przeznaczana na szkice, które zużywają mniej grafitu. Kiedy Jun skończy głównych bohaterów, asystenci biorą się za dekorowanie.Korzystają z wielu arkuszy, by móc narysować elementy od nowa, bez naruszania rysunku Jun. To mniej więcej jak warstwa w programach graficznych. Linie perspektywy są rysowane niebieskim kolorem, główne elementy zostają określone (by pokazać różnice wielkości pomiędzy postaciami a obiektami), a następnie wyciągamy detale grafitem 0,3 mm. Linie perspektywy nie są usuwane, pozostają w tle, co jest bardzo wygodne przy wyznaczaniu! Bonus Jun i Fumito nachylają swoje tablice, kiedy ból szyi nie pozwala im się schylać. Tablica jest tym, co Fumito kupiła Jun na początku: nadal bardzo dobrze się pracuje! 4. Tuszowanie Od dołu do góry: piórko G (G-pen), okrągłe piórko (Maru-pen), marker mulitiliner, filcowy pędzelek (fude-pen). Od lewej do prawej: korektor, atrament, biały. Multiliner SP: Możliwość napełnienia oraz zmiany końcówki. Filcowy pędzelek firmy Pentel: lekki, odporny na działanie wody, nie znika łatwo. Ale ma małą postać. Piórko G: używa marki Zebra. Pociąga nim większość postaci. Okrągłe piórko: używa Tachikawa nr 77, do postaci w tle i szczegółów. Atrament: używa shôkenyô od Pilot, rzadki produkt. Schnie szybko i jest odporny na działanie wody. Biel: marki D'Martin. Musi być bardzo ostrożna, ponieważ ma tendencję do szybkiego wysychania. Korektor: jeden i tylko Misnon. Można pociągać wodą, w celu zwiększenia trwałości. MochiJun: "Moje piórko ryczy! Yeah!" Jun w procesie tuszowania korzysta z piórka G od Zebry. Rysuje na swojej tablicy. Po postaciach przychodzi czas na atramentowanie siedzenia. Chodzi o to, aby modulować nacisk tak, aby linie siedzenia były cieńsze niż postaci. Oto zalety Kanade Minazuki, która obecnie korzysta z okrągłego piórka marki Nikko. Przed rozpoczęciem pracy, Fumito Yamazki użyła Zebra E, ale zaraz po tym zmieniła na Zebra A. Należy przetestować wszystkie pióra, aby znaleźć takie, które najbardziej ci odpowiada pod względem sztywności i przyczepności! Linie sa naprawdę rysowane ręcznie. Żadne przybliżanie nie jest tolerowane! (Przez Jun) Następnie, aby nadać wrażenie różnych materii używa multilinera. 5. Wykończenia Jako noża używamy skalpela z ostrzem 45. Można go trzymać jak ołówek, ale nie należy go zbyt mocno naciskać przy cięciu. Używamy czerwonego atramentu, aby wskazać obszary, które są czarne. Wybraliśmy Frixion od Pilot, by móc go łatwo usunąć. Po zakończeniu tuszowania, przechodzimy do wypełniania obszarów oznaczonych czerwonym tuszem za pomocą filcowego pędzelka. Na dole strony widnieją małe notatki, które pozwalają upewnić się nam, że wszystkie obszary zostały zapełnione. Nadszedł czas na ramki kolażu: numer SE65 na ubranie Leo, zgedradowane C z Youth, z onomatopeją dla pola 1, numer SE41 do pola 2 i degradacje o nazwie "karna ramka" za Leo. Na zdjęciu: Jasna szpatułka: Nowa! Ciemna szpatułka: Już używana Jun jest bardzo szczegółowa w swoich kolażach! Używa ich do projektowania i przyciska łopatką, aby usunąć wszystkie pęcherzyki powietrza, które mogły się zakleszczyć. Jeśli kadry nie chcą przyczepić kiedy dociskamy palcami, przydają się! Obok widzicie dwie szpatułki do kadrów. Najstarsza służyła nam przez półtora roku, zobaczcie jak została przycięta! Piórem i białym atramentem rysujemy linie za pomocą linijki, a biała farba może odpryskiwać na tło. Deseń jest zamazany przez skrobanie nożem. Użyć SE103 do ubrań Alice, a do oka Oza SE29... Postępujemy zgodnie z instrukcjami, a następnie... Tylko Jun jest upoważniona do rysowania refleksów w oczach! 6. To koniec! Jun bierze każdą planszę pod lupą i kilku poprawkach, kończy! MochiJun: "Przerwa na kawę..." Jun i jej asystenci wkładają całe swoje serce w tą mangę, do której omake można znaleźć na stronie 241! ---- To uczucie, kiedy szukacie czarnego kota w środku nocy - bezcenne. Jak już wspominałam, następny będzie Break, tylko już nie wiem kiedy. Dzięki wielkie wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach